


Take Me Home Tonight

by hailoona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Jinvi?, Loona - Freeform, Rarepair, visoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailoona/pseuds/hailoona





	Take Me Home Tonight

“Leave me alone ...please”, Vivi says in a quiet yet aggressive voice, walking quickly out the door of the house party with her back facing Jinsoul. Jinsoul follows after, nervous at her solemn tone tonight. However, she successfully plays it cool enough for her not to notice. Jinsoul liked how her tiny friend’s face would puff up when she got angry and decides to see what would happen if she grabbed her hand--

“Ow what the?”, Jinsoul was not expecting a hard smack to her arm, but smirks glancing down at it. Any type of contact with Vivi was a win for her. 

“What part of leave me alone don’t you understand?”, Vivi angrily spits out, annoyed at how the girl wouldn't stop following her after she repeatedly asked her to go away.

“Well why won’t you let me take you home? You’re not walking alone back to the dorms and that’s final.”

Jinsoul crosses her arms, frowning at Vivi’s attitude tonight. She was sure it’s because Vivi saw her crush, Haseul, making out with the school jock, Yves, at the party they were at tonight. Jinsoul, however, secretly felt even more bummed seeing her friend mad over someone who never treated her right in the first place. 

“I know you’re mad but I told you I’m taking you home so we’re going to my car okay?  
Jinsoul takes advantage of her size and runs up and hugs Vivi’s tiny body from behind, picking her up to shift her into the direction of her car close by. 

“Put me down Jinsoul! I told you I want to be alone!! Just fuck off!!”

Jinsoul was expecting a fight from her, sighing at her friend kicking around and screaming. So over dramatic. But she likes girls with attitude.

After successfully bringing Vivi towards her parked vehicle, she opens the door and gently shoves her inside the passenger seat.

Realizing she’s lost the battle, Vivi rolls her eyes and turns away from Jinsoul, who quickly gets into the driver’s seat. 

“Just-just take me home and leave me a-alone”

Jinsoul looks up at Vivi, now shocked to see her sniffling and tearing up all of a sudden. After being friends for 4 months, this is the first time she’s seen her cry and softy sob like this. It breaks her heart to see Vivi, who is usually so smiley, cry for someone who couldn’t care less about her.

“Fuck her Vivi! You deserve someone who will treat you like royalty. You’re beautiful and you ….look so beautiful tonight it makes me wanna go insane”

Vivi suddenly turns towards Jinsoul, with a confused look on her face and her head slightly tilted. She’s quiet and lets Jinsoul continue to cutely and nervously ramble on about her beauty.

“You look so damn good in that crop top and ripped jeans too. Well--I mean every day you look amazing I just….yeah you’re the sweetest and prettiest and most amazing woman I ever--”

“--Wait a second who’s this ‘her’ you’re talking about, Jinsoul?”

“Huh? Wait you're upset because of Haseul and Yves right?”

“Oh my--You’re such an idiot god,” Vivi laughs hysterically in disbelief with Jinsoul being the one now looking at her with confusion.

“What do you mean--”

Jinsoul can barely make out the next word as Vivi aggressively grabs Jinsoul’s face and brings her own towards hers. Jinsoul thinks she's dreaming right now. Never has she been this close to Vivi’s face before but she obviously isn’t complaining. 

Jinsoul gasps as Vivi then crawls over to Jinsoul’s lap and straddles her on top, her arms tightly latched around Jinsoul’s neck. Jinsoul shudders, noticing Vivi’s eyes becoming dark and the sexy smirk on her face. She’s not sure if she’s being treated as a rebound right now, but doesn’t care because all she wanted was to feel and touch Vivi at the moment. 

“I don't give a fuck about Haseul. I’m mad because of that bitch you were dancing with….. dumbass”, Vivi whispers seductively making Jinsoul turn bright red. Good thing it was dark outside and inside the car. 

After registering what happened tonight, Jinsoul cringes at the fact that Vivi saw her dancing with her ex-girlfriend Yeeun. It was only because Yeeun dragged her to dance and wouldn’t leave her alone--Jinsoul would rather much be following around Vivi like she always does at social events. 

“You-you were jealous seeing me with someone else?”

Vivi quickly puts a finger to Jinsoul’s lips and tells her to shush. Cupping her face she pecks Jinsoul quickly and pulls away before Jinsoul can kiss her back. 

“Yes and I thought it was obvious but seems like you’re too much of an airhead to notice.”

Jinsoul gasps and pouts at Vivi. She was right. Even if Vivi was completely obvious, Jinsoul would’ve been too oblivious to notice. 

Vivi laughs, then starts kissing Jinsoul softly and eventually deepens the kiss, letting Jinsoul finally take control as they make out for a couple minutes. Jinsoul knows she must be in heaven right now; she’d even get flustered hugging the tiny Chinese woman, but here she was getting to kiss her dream girl.

After a couple of minutes pass by, Vivi rests her forehead on Jinsouls’ while they talk quietly. Vivi starts listing every time she tried to make her crush on Jinsoul obvious, and both of them laugh at Jinsoul’s cluelessness.

“Wow. I AM a dumbass. I'm so sorry Vivi and I-I love you.”, Jinsoul quietly laughs again, threading her fingers through the other girl’s soft red hair; kissing her forehead and hugging her small frame tightly. She was feeling possessive and suddenly felt as if the smaller woman was only hers now. She softly smiles thinking about how she can hug and kiss her as much as she wants; not just in her dreams.

“Yes but you’re my dumbass. I love you too and now take me back to your damn place already, Jung Jinsoul. ”


End file.
